His problems
by Toona Chiarenz
Summary: Will is a rich young man who have been traveling alone in his yacht for a few years, his uncle sent a letter to him about settling down on the Sunflower Archipelago. Will X Chelsea fanfic
1. My life story

My parents dropped me inside my private yacht when I was just 12 years old.

6 years inside a yacht with my maids, butlers, and the captain took care of me and my needs.

I never had any real friends.

I stopped by to different islands so I never had the chance.

_I wonder why my parents do this? _I always wonder.

One day, my uncle, Regis, sent me a letter, _Hello, Will. How have you been? I presume you are doing good? I want you to settle down on this beautiful island, the Sunflower Archipelago. Please come and live here, your cousin Sabrina is also here too. Please think about it, sincerely, Uncle Regis._

And that's what written in the letter, well, it's better than exploring alone, right? So I decided to go to the island.

"Louis, how far is it from Sunflower Archipelago?" I ask the captain.

"It's not that far, Master Will" he answered.

"I would like to stop there".

"as you wish, young master".


	2. Welcome to the Archipelago

We arrived at the main island the next few days, I was welcomed by my uncle and my cousin.

"hello, Will, good to see you. My, my, you certainly have grown in these 6 years". "h-hello, Will, nice to see you again" Sabrina greeted me. "well, it's good to see you two healthy" I smiled.

"how's Arthur?" asked Sabrina.

"He's fine" then, I whistled.

My horse's name is Arthur, we explore together for this whole 6 years.

He got seasick sometimes though (haha). Arthur came out of the ship and galloped towards me.

"uncle, is it okay if I can explore the whole island with Arthur".

"sure".

"thank you".

I ride on his back and started to he galloped slowly.

I get off Arthur's back and walked towards a girl that looks like Lanna, the one-hit-wonder.

"good afternoon, aren't you Lanna?".

"yes, I was the one hit wonder" she smiled at me.

"I see, nice to meet you. My name is Will, I just moved in".

"oh, so your Regis's nephew, so the rumors are true" she giggled.

I waved goodbye to Lanna and ride Arthur to the west side of the main island.

An old man walked towards me,

"hello there, you must be Will. My name is Taro and I'm the founder of this island".

"nice to meet you, Taro".

"say, would ya like a tour of this island?" he asked me.

"I would love to". I told Arthur to return to the yacht's stable, and he galloped back home.

______________________________________________________________________

**I don't know if it's possible to have a stable in a yacht, but Will is a millionaire after all....reviews please!!!!**


	3. The female rancher

The tour began, he first showed me Pierre's house, he is a member of the gourmet family.

Then, he showed Chen's shop, then Mirabelle's.

I was kinda surprised a lot of people live in this main island, we went to the island's hotel.

He showed me my uncle's house, then the fisherman's house.

Lastly, we came to the island's farm, named 'Archer Ranch'.

Then, I saw a girl, she was harvesting turnips while holding a basket.

"hey, Chelsea. Come here a sec" Taro called her.

"coming"the girl repied.

She walked up to me and Taro.

oh, hello. My name's Chelsea, and I'm the farmer here" said the girl.

"my name is Will, I'm Regis's nephew".

"wow, I never knew Regis has a sibling or two".

well, it looks like this tour ended. I'm goin' back home" said Taro, then he left.

Then Chelsea asked, "hey, Will, wanna come over?".

"I'm sorry if this sounded rude, but don't you still have work?".

"nah, my job's done for today".

"okay, I would love to" I smiled to her.

_______________________________________________________________________

**I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda short or the story is not good *sob***

**Anyways please gimme reviews^^**


	4. The tragic childhood

I entered the female farmer's house, well, it's not that big as my uncle's, but it looks tidy.

She sat on the wide sofa and offered, "Will, please sit down. It's not good to keep standing up".

I took a seat across her. Then she asked, "so Will, how do you like the island so far? I know that you just arrived".

I smiled and answer, "the people here seems nice, I think I'm going to like it here".

She asked again, "where are you going to live?".

"I'll still going to live inside my yacht".

"no way! You have a yacht?! Sorry, It's not everyday I get to see millionaires like you and Regis" she apologized.

"it's okay".

She continued, "well, it's still unbelievable the fact that you and Sabrina are related".

"I took my mother's side of the family. The whole family is a millionaire, My mother owns a 5-star hotel at Waffle Island, her name's Emily as for my father, he owns a 5-star restaurant at Castanette, his name's Keith".

"wow, everything's 5 stars, I have a sister named Angela at Waffle Island. My family's full of members, 2 fraternal twins, 3 older sisters, 1 older twins. And I'm one of the fraternal twins. I have a twin named Mark who owns a ranch at Sunny Island".

"that's a big family you got there, Miss Chelsea".

She continued again "and to finish it off, we're all farmers" then she smiled.

"can you still list the names?".

"sure, the older twins are Jack and Pete, the 3 older sisters are Clair, Tina and Jill, the fraternals are Me and Mark, Angela and Takeru".

"how about your father and mother?" I asked.

She suddenly looks a little pale.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Miss Chelsea".

She looked a lttle bright, "no it's okay. We're all orphans. When I was still 6 years old I lived in Flowerbud Village, my older members of the family, Clair, Jack, Pete took part time jobs. Clair is washing the dishes at the inn, Jack is helping around the supermarket, Pete is chopping branches at the carpentry. We live peacefully, and the villagers took care of us".

I look at the clock and it's 4 p.m. in the afternoon, "my, look at the time, the maids and butlers are going to worry about me. I have to go, I enjoy this conversation Miss Chelsea. Please come tomorrow to my yacht at noon, I'm inviting you to lunch".

The rancher asked, "where is the yacht located?".

"near by the fisherman's house at the dock".

I left her house and said to myself in my mind, _there's still lots of stuff I don't know about this island._

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**To me this chapter is kinda'meh'. Reviews PLZZ!! *begs***


	5. Explore the islands

**Thank you for the kind reviews everyone^^**

**______________________________________**

The next morning, I woke up at 7.00 am.

I went to the dining room to get some breakfast. I got rice omelet and a glass of grape juice. I sat down a begin eating.

When I'm finished with breakfast, I took a bath, change clothes, then take a morning stroll.

I haven't got the chance to see the whole archipelago yesterday, so I'll start today.

I took a boat to a small island.

There, I saw a Chinese lady looking at a statue.

She noticed me and turned around. "hello, my name is Will" I said.

She replied, "my name is Lily, and I'm a treasure hunter".

"nice to meet you, Miss Lily".

"same here".

I say goodbye to her and took off to another island.

This island has 3 giant mushrooms on the center, and there's a small tent nearby.

I saw Chelsea talking with a young man, he is wearing a tiger striped loincloth, socks, and gloves.

Chelsea noticed me and called me, "hey, Will!! Wanna come over?!".

I walked up to her and she greeted me, "hey, Will. This is Shiba, he's my friend. Shiba, this is Will, he just moved in".

The young man pointed at himself and said, "I'm Shiba. You Will?".

I smiled and answered, "yes, my name is Will".

He smiled back and said, "nice to meet Will. Wanna help?".

"help with what?".

Chelsea corrected his sentence, "he means, do you wanna help us look for mushrooms?" she giggled.

"sure" is my simple and short answer.

She explained, "okay, all you gotta do is pick brown-colored mushrooms. Don't pick the white one, they're poisonous".

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**You notice the girl named Lily in this chapter, right?? She's actually Sui Len/Suiren. But, Natsume changed her name, FYI.**

**Gimme yer reviews!! (heehee)**


	6. A magical gift

I looked around and there are lots of mushrooms, I saw shiitake and matsutake the most. This is the first time I looked for something without asking for help. I'm actually quite proud of it. Looks like Chelsea and Shiba is having fun.

When I was done, it's 9.30 am, it's time for me to see another island. I handed the mushrooms to Chelsea and remind her of the invitation, of course I said goodbye to Shiba as well.

I left to a small island, it looks like a forest if you see it from the far, I can see animals there.

There are rabbits, raccoons, ducks, and even doves.

When I arrived at the small island. I saw little rabbits hopping towards me.

And they are holding, A FIREFLY FLOWER?!

one of the rabbits hand it over to me and I said, "i-is this for me? Thank you very much".

"you must have been very kind to animal to get such a gift" a voice came out of nowhere.

"w-who's there".

Then a puff of sparkles popped out in front of me, and appeared a little doll.

I jumped and the small doll said, "hey there".

"w-who are you?!" I asked.

"I'm a harvest sprite! Nice to meet you Will!".

"how did you know my name

"well, I heard from the Harvest Goddess, that you're coming here".

I paused for a moment and then returned asking, "Harvest Goddess? Who is that?".

The small sprite only answered, "I can't answer that question, you'll have to find out yourself. But I'll give you a hint: a small pond nearby the church".

Then, the sprite disappeared.


	7. Actually

**Phew, here's the new chapter everyone's been asking! **

**Sorry it took so long, I'm kinda busy with the other fanfics. After all this chapter, I'm gonna treat myself with some chocolate :3**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

It's almost noon, Miss Chelsea should be here if she can make it.

Meanwhile (Chelsea's POV)

Man, this is the first time I've been invited to a lunch (by a millionaire). I walk-run to the docks (so I won't sweat). On the way, I say hello to Pierre and Julia, they're discussing about a new recipe and work together.

Will's POV (normal POV)

"Master Will, there's a guest waiting for you at the lobby" one of my maids called out. I walked downstairs.

And I saw Miss Chelsea sitting on the lobby's sofa."Hello, Will. Lovely day isn't it?" she asked.

I smiled and said, "Yes, indeed. Shall we go to the dining room?".

"Yeah".

We walked to the dining room together. From the looks of it, she's impressed. "Wow, this is amazing, Will. You own this yacht?" she asked.

"Of course, I got this for my birthday when I was 14 years old".

"Amazing! By the way, how old are you? I'm going to be 19 this summer".

"I'm going to be 21 this fall".

"So, we have a 2 years difference" Miss Chelsea said, absent-minded.

"That's correct".

We arrived at the dining room and the butler offers a table nearby the window.

--II--

"My, that was really tasty, thanks Will!" said Chelsea while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Your welcome, Miss Chelsea. So how's your ranch?" I asked her.

"Business is doing great. I'm earning a lot of money, I keep winning contests and other great stuff. But, I never participate in the starry night festival or any thanksgiving festival, I feel lonely just thinking about it".

"Why didn't you participate in that festival?" I asked her.

"Well, that festival is for couples and well….I'm single, that's all" she sighed.

"Why don't you go with Shiba?".

"He's my friend, and I don't like eating raw fishes," she laughed.

"I see" I laughed along.

"Oh, yeah! I already told you my childhood story, so it's your turn to tell me about your childhood," she requested.

"Hhmm….ever since I was born, all the maids and butlers are busy taking take of me. My parents make sure I get the best quality of education. I was home schooled by the best tutors in the world" I told her.

"So, what makes you travel the whole world in your yacht?" she asked.

"When I was 14, my parents dropped me and Arthur off in this yacht. I do not know what the actual reason is, but they say that I should travel. Ever since then, I studied by myself in the yacht's library so I can keep up".

"Your parents really cared for you, that's great!" she smiled.

I was silenced, Miss Chelsea is the first person in this world who actually thought of it that way.

I chuckle and said, "You sure see things in a positive way unlike normal people would".

She looks puzzled for a few seconds and then she gave me a grin.

"Y'know, it must have been great being a rich person. You can get all the things that you want, Will. Surely, you're life must be great" she said.

"I agree it is great to get all the things that one desires, but there is one thing that you can't get even with all the money in the world. And that is happiness" I reply to her statement, and smiled. Then, the atmosphere is suddenly silent and slightly awkward.

She looked at the beach through the window, she asked, "Are you not happy with a luxurious life like this?".

I silenced and thought for a moment and give her an answer, "Quite happy. But, I don't have that many real friends".

She turned around and looked at me, she asked, "Real friends?".

Then, I began telling her more about myself,

"People who befriends with me, only because I have a lot of money. One day, my family realized that and kept me away from the society. So I studied at home with personal tutors, prohibited from going outside of my house's gates, and prevent me from getting contact from the outside. I was kept in the gates day and night. Being kept in there has left me knowledge less about the real outside world. My mother and father always said it is for my sake. But then, when I turned 14, my parents suddenly told me to travel and they gave me this yacht. It's beautiful, but it's too grand for me. When I told that to my parents, they said, 'Well, it's for the sake of your happiness. So you won't feel like you have nothing'. Hearing those words repeatedly, I began to slightly dislike the luxurious life I had. Therefore, I asked my butlers to take out most of the expensive stuff in the yacht and left it simple. And I told some of my maids to stay home".

She slightly frowned after hearing my story and looked at her watch. "I see. Well, I should be going now, I need to get some work done" Miss Chelsea declared and she left the yacht rapidly.

* * *

**Aha! A small dark cloud before the storm! It improved a little right? RIGHT?! Please review the fanfic. Hope this isn't too boring and predictable. When I think of Will's dislike, I suddenly get an idea :) Oh, and here is a spoiler: there would be OC charas! Guess who are they related to! **

**See you the next chapter!!  
**


End file.
